Happy Birthday
by Incantare
Summary: How does Bella choose to celebrate a certain day with Edward? A fluffy oneshot about the special event that marks June 20th. Bella’s point of view. Post Eclipse.


_I've written four stories for Twilight ranging from Marcus's point of view to Renee's, and yet I've never given our favorite female narrator a chance. So here is my first one-shot in Bella's point of view._

_This idea came to me late one night while I was trying to fall asleep, and I was thinking about how Bella might celebrate Edward's birthday. According to the tentative dates of their graduation (June 11th) and the fight with Victoria (June 15th), Edward's birthday (June 20th)should occur a couple days after Eclipse ends and the epilogue begins. _

**Disclaimer: As always, excuse the lack of creativity. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

The heavy clouds had lifted enough to let a few pale streams of moonlight trickle through the massive south-facing window. I could see the shadows of the purple Olympic Mountains off in the distance, their tall peaks set against a curtain of starry sky. The almost constant patter of raindrops on the roof had ceased for the moment, and the gentle _swishing_ of the wind stirring the trees was the only sound in the still night air.

The strands of light filtered through the glass and touched down on the heavy gilt comforter, tracing patterns in the folds of the fabric. I shifted under the blankets, unconsciously snuggling closer to the chill of the statue-like body next to me. I felt his arm around my waist constrict and pull me closer into his embrace. I could feel the iciness of his skin through my clothes, and I hugged myself closer to him, trying to warm him with my own body heat.

His lips brushed across my hair and down towards my ear as he whispered the three words I always longed to hear; _I love you._ I responded with a contented sigh as he kissed the skin beneath my ear.

I had been in this state of absolute bliss for the past week. I barely noticed the passage of time, the days blending with the nights as they counted down the remainder of my life as a human. The only moments that disturbed my happiness were those when I remembered the sacrifice I had made to be in this position now. In choosing Edward over Jacob, I had not only lost my best friend, but another soul mate. Jacob was a part of me; there was no way I could deny it.

The times when I remembered the pain I had inflicted on him — and myself — _and_ Edward by extension were the moments when I felt at my lowest. To use him, to abandon him, to horribly mislead him — I would never forgive myself for what I had done. But I couldn't go back. Instead, I had to move forward.

Edward was the path I had chosen. Immortality was my future. A year as a savage was the price I had to pay. Lying next to him, distinguishing his angelic features in the dim light, I knew he was worth every hardship I would endure. The days of fiery pain and year-long struggle afterwards would act as my penance for hurting Edward. Now, if there were only some way I could make it up to Jacob …

I had to remind myself to move on as I tried to fight back the flood of shame my last thought had triggered. Jacob was my past now. Edward was my future.

Aside from my suppressed guilt and free-reigning happiness, bewilderment was an emotion I felt very often in those days following the fight. The destruction of Victoria and her newborn army along with my engagement to Edward on top of my parents' _reaction_ to my engagement to Edward had left me drained, the shock of it all perplexing me as my life returned to normal. Normal for _me_, that is.

Maybe it was the fact that I knew there was no longer any obsessive vampire stalking me, fixated on my demise. Maybe it was because the Cullens seemed to finally be on friendly terms with the Quileutes, their alliance in the battle temporarily bringing them closer together. I knew all that would change once I married Edward. Or maybe it was the fact that — for now — my life seemed to be going smoothly. Whatever the reason, I found myself passing the time in an emotional daze.

But I wasn't so out of it that I didn't remember what day it was.

I turned away from Edward, searching through the dark for the clock on the nightstand. The Cullens didn't normally use clocks in their household as the restrictions of time hardly applied to them in their immortality. I knew Edward had placed it there for my benefit only, and I felt touched by the sweet gesture. The flashing green numbers read 11:59.

I felt his cold lips trailing over my throat. "You should sleep," he breathed against my neck. I shivered, but not from the cold.

I had agreed to marry Edward, but that agreement had a catch to it. He would have his ring on my finger, and I would have him. All of him. We had known each other for over a year, but never in the Biblical sense. That would change on August 13th. That was one human experience I wanted to be sure not to miss.

Of course, he _had_ agreed to call his terms of the negotiation off. I was the one who stupidly convinced him not to. What could I say? He had me sold on the idea of matrimony, though the concept still terrified me. I knew it wouldn't be that difficult to get what I wanted after I held up my end of the bargain. Judging by the emotion I saw burning in his eyes, the urgency behind his lips, and the way he obviously had to restrain himself when he kissed me, he was just as eager for our wedding night as I was.

He chuckled quietly as he noticed the goose bumps rising along my skin.

"I'm not tired," I answered as I glanced back at the clock. It was midnight.

I rolled over to fully face him. His hands slowly slid up my arms, meaning to pull me closer to him again. My next words drew him up short.

"Happy birthday," I said, putting as much feeling behind the words as I could. His hands stopped at my shoulders.

I could tell my well wishes had thrown him completely off guard, and I took advantage of his momentary lack of words to push on.

"You didn't think I'd miss your birthday two years in a row did you?" I teased, laying my head against his bare chest again.

Last June he hadn't _told_ me it was his birthday. I had heard it from Alice a couple days later. _He didn't want you making a fuss over him,_ she had said. _Birthdays mean very little to us — after awhile we just stop counting._ I rolled my eyes at the memory.

It's true, when you have unlimited time, it seems silly to mark its progression in years, or even decades. Birthdays are much more important to humans. And as I was human — for now, at least — the day that discerned Edward's birth was important to me. I wanted to make it special for _him._

It was on this day, one hundred and six years ago, that Edward Anthony was born to Elizabeth and Edward Masen Sr. in Chicago. I didn't want to let this day go by without drawing attention to that fact.

"There's a reason why I didn't tell you about it in the first place," he whispered, his voice teasing as well. He touched his lips to my forehead as he drew me closer to him once again.

"So this day means nothing to you?" I pressed.

"I see it only as a mark that another year has gone by for me," he answered, letting out a sigh. "And that there will be many more to come."

I tried in vain to read the emotion in his voice. "But you won't have to spend them alone," I said into his chest.

Instead of responding with stony silence to my less that subtle reminder of my impending change into a vampire, Edward laughed quietly and rolled over until he hovered above me. His hands supported his weight on either side of my body as his lips moved along my collarbone.

"True," he murmured as he kissed my shoulder. "I suppose birthdays _are_ special when you have someone to share them with. Though not _everyone_ enjoys them," he added pointedly.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I knew he only meant to point out my evident dislike for birthday celebrations of my own, but I still felt the ghost of the pain at the reminder of my devastating birthday last year. Even after all this time, it was still a sensitive subject.

"Not everyone wants to ignore them, either," I responded. "I personally dread that time of year for me because of the fuss and being the center of attention … and the memories."

He flinched, and I instantly regretted my words. The events following my most recent birthday were a very touchy subject for him, too.

"I'm sorry birthdays have such a negative connotation for you," he whispered hoarsely, barely disguising the pain in his voice.

I had no desire to enter this discussion. It only led to him mercilessly punishing himself for the decision that nearly killed the both of us, and me feeling the agonizing guilt of bringing it up to begin with. I decided to steer the conversation in a less painful direction.

"You can make the memories less depressing," I offered.

"How?" He pleaded, lifting his golden eyes, scorching in the darkness, to meet my gaze. I hated seeing him like this, but I knew it was the only way I would get him to cooperate.

"You can tell me what you want for your birthday."

The mood abruptly lightened as my favorite crooked grin stretched across his face.

"I don't want anything — I have you." He rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him.

"There must be _something_." I forced my mind to focus on the present topic, trying to keep my thoughts from wandering in other, hormone-fueled directions.

"Well, let's see," he said, wrapping his left arm around my waist and running his right hand through my hair. "What were all the things I wanted? I wanted you to fall in love with me. It _appears_ you have."

I rolled my eyes at the impossibility of my _not_ falling in love with him.

"I wanted you to be safe, I wanted you to accept my marriage proposal, and I wanted to be sure I would have you forever. You have given me all of those things." His lips brushed up and down my cheek.

"You can't be serious," I said. "That's all you want?"

"That's all I _need_," he whispered against my lips. His voice changed slightly. "As for what I would _like_ … I would like you to let me pay for your college education. And to do away with that worthless, malfunctioning piece of metal occupying the driveway."

I scowled at his reference to my truck. I couldn't accept the audi coup from Edward. Not only was it ridiculous, but I couldn't bring myself to part with my antique pick-up. It was a gift from Charlie, who had bought it from Billy Black. The truck acted as my last connection to Jacob, along with the miniature wolf carving on my charm bracelet. As for college, the prospect of going to Dartmouth and interacting with humans after my change was well off into the future.

"Those are things you would be giving _me,"_ I argued. "Am I not allowed to give you _anything_, no matter how materialistic, in return?"

"To give is to receive, Bella."

"I wasn't even able to get you those tickets to the Muse concert for graduation!" I would have slapped my forehead, but Edward's iron hold on my body made any such motions impossible.

"I told you it was the thought that counted." He grinned, and I could tell I wasn't going to get anywhere with him tonight.

"I guess I'll have to ask Alice," I mused. All I would have to do is decide to give him something, and Alice would foresee his reaction. "It's too bad you can't even have a birthday cake …"

He kissed his way to my ear and murmured, "I'll live."

I _could_ always put my culinary skills to work and bake him something anyway. He would probably eat it too, despite the lack of appeal human food held for his kind. I might just have to settle for a suitable card. I casually wondered if Hallmark stocked birthday wishes for vampire sweethearts.

He gently placed me back on my side of the bed. I scooted closer into the circle of his arms once again.

"You should at least get a birthday kiss," I playfully insisted, fighting back a yawn.

"I suppose I can accept that."

I heard a smile in his voice as his hand cupped my chin, raising my face to his. I leaned into his stone-hard body, wrapping my arms around his neck and fastening my fingers in his hair. Instead of pushing me away as I had expected (usually he was the one to draw the line), he pulled me on top of him again, our mouths glued together. My hands moved from his head to his chest, my fingertips tracing his perfectly muscular physique. He eventually broke away when I found myself growing dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Breathing heavily, he caught my wrists and pinned them to my sides. I was afraid I had gone too far, but his voice held an edge of humor to it once he could finally speak.

"You mustn't tempt me like that, Bella. It isn't _fair_."

"Happy birthday," was all I managed to gasp. Here I was looking at him in all his immortal perfection, his bare chest gleaming in the moonlight, and he was calling _me_ unfair? At least we wouldn't have to restrain ourselves for much longer.

"Thank you, love. You've certainly made this day more memorable," he commented as his breathing returned to normal. "And now you should sleep." He tucked my head under his chin, nestling me into his arms once more.

I relaxed against his smooth chest, inhaling his fragrant scent. Happy that I had accomplished my goal for tonight, or part of it — I still needed to talk to Alice — I went back to gazing out the window at the night sky and its canopy of twinkling stars. I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I allowed myself to succumb to sleep's gentle pull, and I soon drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

_I really, REALLY appreciate reviews, so please (even if you absolutely _hated_ it), tell me what you think._

_ I hope to get at least fifteen before I post my next story._


End file.
